Love from Afar
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: This was it. The big day. Izaya breathed steadily, he was not going to chicken out. Professor Orihara Izaya, the well respected psychology professor at the wonderful Kanra Sakura University, was no failure. Izaya scanned his lecture hall, watching his students take their tests. He reviewed his plans. They were solid, (go in, grab the boob). Shizaya


This was it. The big day. Izaya breathed steadily, he was not going to chicken out. Professor Orihara Izaya, the well respected psychology professor at the wonderful Kanra Sakura University, was no failure. Izaya scanned his lecture hall, watching his students take their tests. He reviewed his plans. They were solid, (go in, grab the boob). The result, he was going to finally feel up his colleague Shizuo's breasts.

Okay, it wasn't his best plan, but it wasn't the worst either. And no, he wasn't always this strange. No, no he used to be a normal professor who tortured his students with tests and difficult homework. But when a certain blond man came to his university Izaya's new task in life was to make Shizuo Heiwajima his.

He remembered the first time he had unofficially met Shizuo. It had been a brief pass by, he was walking to his class and he saw in front of him Professor Tanaka Tom introducing Professor Vorona to a mysterious blond haired man. Izaya kept walking forward, hearing their conversation for they were still a little ahead of him.

"This is Heiwajima Shizuo, he'll be the new dietitian professor at Kanra Sakura University. He's an old friend of mine, Vorona."

Vorona stared at him while Shizuo bowed slightly.

At that moment Izaya was parallel to Shizuo and Vorona.

' _Nice to meet you, Shizuo.'_ Izaya thought as he walked by.

Izaya was never formally introduced to Shizuo. They didn't talk, interact, heck Shizuo didn't even know he existed. But Izaya knew him, he knew he liked milk, had a temper, always liked to take small hikes in the woods around the campus, had a rough way of talking, and had a notorious sweet tooth. Izaya knew even more, from simple observation and information he had gathered, yet he was still invisible to Shizuo.

But hopefully today would change everything.

He watched the clock. His beloved students were finishing up the test he had assigned to them an hour prior. He had watched some of them internally cry or apathetically answer the questions on the test. It made him content to watch his humans, who produced such interesting reactions. He made his questions obscure and about the most ambiguous topics he could, and the students always delivered the most interesting reactions.

He especially liked tormenting a specific foreign exchange student, Dana Mcdonald. She always seemed to be bothered by his existence especially. Ah, what a cute human she was. But regardless, no matter how cute the humans were he couldn't wait to leave. After all, this was his last class of the day and Shizuo's 10/10 tits were waiting.

He tapped his pointer finger on the desk impatiently. The seconds counted down.

3...2...1.

"Time's up, my lovely humans. Now that we have finished, make sure all your quizzes find their way up to my desk before you escape back to wherever you crawled out of."

"Thank god." A student whispered.

"Stupid gen. ed."

"Yep, I failed. I'm gonna go eat my sorrows away."

"Time to hang with bae. Gonna get laid."

"Fanfiction galore. Time for more Shizaya!"

"Zzz…" A student slept on in the back of the class.

The students did as they were told. They dropped the tests in a messy pile. All except Dana who gave her test to Izaya directly and hurried out. She was typing something on her phone, perhaps it was to those Americans? Ah the wiles of homesickness. If he had left for university in another country he'd never call home to his no good family or so called friends. Plus he could never ever leave his precious Shizu-chan. He smiled collecting the papers from the desk.

Izaya packed his tests away and collected his things. He headed quickly to the health building to see his favorite dietitian professor. He was determined to squeeze those perfect knockers and finally break through the wall between them.

 _15 mins of intense jogging across campus…_

Izaya arrived in the health building and took the elevator. He pushed the button up to the fourth floor. He rode up the elevator and listened to the sad excuse of music, elevator music.

"Can it go any slower?" Izaya tapped his foot impatiently, he knew he had time to spare though, about 5 more minutes to kill before Shizuo's class would end.

And Izaya would see him. Izaya's shoulders slightly sagged. The whole plan of feeling up Shizuo was a desperate attempt to be noticed. He figured any attention was better than nothing. That maybe if they started out even as enemies he could work hard to at least make them acquaintances from there. He knew though that he'd probably wimp out like all the other times. Get so close to talking to Shizuo or initiating his plan only to see Shizuo and swiftly walk the other direction.

He had tried 324 times to somehow be noticed by Shizuo only to give up and leave. Life could be cruel to the unrequited lovers.

The elevator dinged as the metal doors opened. He was going to do it, he was finally going to make Shizuo notice him. He walked out and headed to classroom. He walked down the skinny hall, passing by students, professors, a few vending machines and benches. He reached the end of the hall, there before him was Shizuo's lecture hall. He peered in through the window of the door.

There was Shizuo. He smiled, watching Shizuo teach. The way Shizuo moved, confident and commanding, the expressions he made, interested and passionate. Izaya smiled contently, even though he wanted to be closer to Shizuo, sometimes just quietly watching and loving him from afar was enough.

Izaya watched Shizuo glance at the clock. Shizuo made a motion that signaled the class was dismissed. The students stood, collected their things, and started to head to the door. Izaya moved from the door and sat in one of the benches waiting for everyone to clear out. He watched the people file out, they noisily chatted.

"Mr. Heiwajima's a weird guy isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's so handsome why would he want to be a college professor?"

"I don't know but it seems that Ms. Vorona's at it again."

Izaya's ears perked up, he peered around the wall that his bench was up against. Inside Shizuo and Vorona talked. Izaya opened the door slightly, and stuck a doorstopper inside. Then, without being noticed, listened in.

"I told you Vorona, I just want us to be close friends."

"Shizuo, I don't understand why don't you want me?"

"Vorona, I- it's just that, look I'm just not ready for-"

"It's Orihara isn't it?"

Izaya almost gasped. He looked at Shizuo who looked taken back.

"No, it's not about him-"

"Don't lie, I know you like him. Tom says every time you see him you'll watch him or you'll walk to his building and observe his lectures sometimes."

"Vorona he's an excellent professor, so of course a newb like me would want to learn from him-"

"Shizuo."

"F-fine, I do like him. That's why I can't date you. I want Izaya."

Izaya blinked, he felt his feet moving, he was walking away from the door. He headed to the elevator, got inside, pressed the button, and stared down the hall in shock.

He watched the classroom door open, Shizuo exited with Vorona, Izaya watched intently as Shizuo looked up. Their eyes met. Shizuo dropped some of his books in surprise, Izaya watched Vorona look at Shizuo, then him. The elevator doors shut.

He was noticed.


End file.
